Hater of the Month
Hater of the Month is the tenth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and tenth episode of season 1. Plot Wanting to get revenge on the hater who ruin her reputation, Lola organize a sting at the next loud house convention so she can make the Hater pay for what he did to her. Summary Early in the afternoon as the loud family is eating lunch in the living room, As they are excited that in 3 days loud house convention for the fans will be held in Royal Woods, While at the same time they are also happy that Lily is coming home at the same 3 days. Suddenly Lori get a text from Carol that "Hater of the Month" is on, which is a online Internet show showing the most famous haters throughout the fandom. As they were about the list the most popular hater, Lola skin wishing that it wouldn't be a certain hater, which unfortunately for her, is revealed to be the famous and mysterious " righteous hater". As Lola groan about it, she revealed that the this righteous hater is the same hater that ruin Lola's reputation and made other haters sees her as a villain. Linclon told Lola that it was kind of her fault because of what she did in "Sound of Silence" and "A Tattler's Tales", but I know that explain, for the millionth time, she only did those things too teach Lincoln a lesson and because she wanted to hang out with the her siblings. After showing clips of all the things The righteous hater did to Lola Loud, such as designing thousand of hater arts, pranking her and even ruin her pageant show 3 times, it was announced the righteous hater has earn the "Hater of the Month" title for the 39th month in a row, which has never happened before in the fandom. The host of the show also announce that the righteous hater might appear at the loud house convention to pull the biggest prank on Lola loud. Upon hearing that Lola decided to create the ultimate sting, in which when she finally captured this so-called righteous hater, not only will she force him to apologize to her but do it live stream to the whole world. Cut to three days later as the loud family waited at the convention center, where they spotted the tour bus and sees Lily coming out of it, with the family having a happy family reunion moment. As the family enter the Convention Center, a group of muscially security guards surround the loud family and does a X-Ray Scan on them, in which Lola revealed that she borrowed some of the studio money to beef up security as she wants to catch this hater. Just then one of the guards approach to Lola to reveal that someone has defaced all of her lifesize standings. When she demands to the people who are laughing at the standees of who did it, Lisa analyze the ink and revealed it to be disappearing and reappearing ink, in which in this brand, after using it the ink would disappear and reappear again after 2 days. Meaning someone deface them before the convention. just then on the big screen, a mysterious figure appeared and announced himself as the righteous hater as he told Lola that he is doing this to all his fellow haters and to the fans of the other loud siblings who she tortured in the past. Frustrated with that Lola orders the security guards to such every square inch of the convention until she finds the righteous hater. With that said the loud family begin to enjoy their own convention, which each loud family member being swarmed by their own fans, with some of them asking for autographs, taking selfies and even asking questions. Just then the producer arrived and told the loud family it's time for the Q&A session. As the loud family head to the session, Lola spotted someone who looks just like the righteous hater on the big screen and order the security guard to tackle that person, only for them to tackle the wrong person, only to see that the person disappear and Lola and the others headed to the session. During the Q&A session, fans ask questions to the loud family such as, 'When will Dr. lopez make an appearance" or "Is Lucy a blonde or brunette" and finally "When are we going to learn which loud child birthday where we get to see." Then a Lola fan ask Lola why did she get into the pageant business. But before she could answer, Lola attempts to fix her microphone, which somehow comes into a small cannon and hit her with a creampie, causing the fans to laugh. Then as she ask for a towel, she got one but is had smudge on it, resulting in her face covered in it and the fans laughed even more. Finally when she told the guards to lock the door to find the righteous hater, one of the doors with rig, which caused a large bucket of water to pour down on Lola. As the fans started laughing more and taking pictures of her, Lola said that this Q&A is over an ordered the guards open the main door for her to get out, but as she got out, tell me the floor has been rigged with oil causing her fall straight to the path, which lead her to a phone that she land on with a banner saying "Lola Loud; The Loud House villain" as everybody started to laugh and take pictures of Lola, her mind snapped and began to attack some of the fans, only to be hit with a few knockout darts and taking out of the convention. We cut to one month later where on "Hater of the Month" the righteous hater has once again earn the title of "hater of the month" due to his amazing prank he pulled on Lola. As the family became worried about what happened last month, Lola appeared and acted normal as she replied that she doesn't care what happened to her that day because she not going to let get into her head. As the family seemed relieved of what happened, Lola went back into her room, to take put a chart of her Revenge on the righteous hate that for humiliating her for the last time and vowel to make him pay. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes